Not knowing
by Robbo2009
Summary: Amelia/Doppler - Set about 2 months after Anything in it?. Amelia is off another adventure, with Doppler in tow, and surely things couldn't be worse than the Treasure Planet voyage? Huh, I doubt it! Will the pair survive their first adventure together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining. Again.

She could hear the relentless drops splashing against the windows of the bedroom, and shuddered to think she had to tend to her beloved ship, the _R.L.S Legacy_, in this horrid weather.

But, despite her worries, there was no place Captain Amelia would rather be. She let out a contented sigh, and snuggled deeper into the warm embrace that currently enveloped her. Doctor Delbert Doppler, the other of half of said embrace, was still asleep, and Amelia hadn't it in her heart to wake him. She knew, however, that she would be needed soon at Montressor Space Port to lead preparations on the _Legacy_ for her next voyage.

Gently, she lifted one of the Delbert's arms up and over her head, so she could squeeze out of bed without waking her beloved, bumbling doctor. Her plan did not go as hoped. As her feet touched the carpeted floor, Amelia heard a small groan.

"Where are you going?" murmured Delbert, still half-asleep, as Amelia began to dress in her trademark Captains uniform.

"To the _Legacy_, Doctor. Go back to sleep", she smiled softly as she finished buttoning her jacket. Another groan ensued, as the Doctor sat up and reached for his glasses.

"Left dear", Amelia said, followed by the bang of a clock falling to the floor "Your other left".

Delbert placed his glasses on to his nose, before picking up the clock.

"7:15AM!" he cried, shaking his head, before looking up to Amelia, "Why do you do this to me?"

In response, Amelia walked around to Delbert's side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Happy?"

Delbert grinned, stood and wrapped his arms around Amelia and pulled her into a hug. They stood for several minutes, happy in each other's company, Amelia's head resting on Delbert's shoulder.

"I really ought to be getting ready", Amelia muttered into Delbert's ear.

Delbert promptly fell sideways on to the bed, pulling Amelia with him. "No, you don't!"

They lay side by side, facing each other, each enjoying the others breath on their skin. Both were content to stay that way forever, but both knew that it couldn't be.

Amelia pushed herself up, and twisted herself into a sitting position. A sharp pain ripped up her left side, the wound from the Treasure Planet voyage still not fully healed.

She winced, rubbing her side gently. Delbert pulled himself up to join her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Side still sore?" he questioned. Amelia nodded, although her side was almost healed now, sudden, sharp movements could still set it off again. The dull pain slowly ebbing away, she pulled on her boots and stood up again.

Delbert sat up on the bed, and rubbed his eyes. He hated when Amelia had to leave on her voyages, as she was often gone for 3 weeks or more. But as much as the Doctor hated it, he would never ask her not to go; he would never ask her to choose between him and the etherium.

Amelia offered Delbert her hand and pulled him to his feet. She smiled as they shared another hug.

"Now, breakfast?" Delbert asked, as he pulled away from the hug and looked Amelia in the face. He immediately lost himself in the sparkling sea-green eyes that lay before him.

_God she's beautiful, surely she's too good for me? _He thought, only to be interrupted.

"Yes that would be excellent Delbert, as soon as you stop daydreaming", Amelia said, noting the faraway look in Delbert's eyes.

They wandered down the curved stairs of Delbert's home, in which they had spent a very (ahem) enjoyable night, to his kitchen. Amelia sat at the table, as Delbert busied himself preparing her favourite: bacon, eggs and sausages with a cup of tea. Amelia sat quietly, thinking.

Amelia was set to captain a fleet of ships to the rebel controlled system of Melcore for her next voyage, and she wasn't all that pleased. Melcore was infamous for its hatred of the Intergalactic Navy, and three naval ships had been attacked in the month. Not a good statistic for a famous Captain of an equally famous ship.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the clatter of china on table as her meal was placed before her. She was startled by the sudden noise and jumped noticeably. Delbert, meanwhile, was straining to hold back a bout of giggles.

"Don't. You. Dare." Amelia growled, as the Doctor's face turned red with strain, but it was too late. The flood gates opened and Delbert doubled over in hysterics. Sighing, the Captain turned to her breakfast, trying to ignore her giggling Doctor.

Delbert regained his composure (eventually), and joined her at the table with a slice of toast and a glass of perp juice. They sat in silence until Amelia finished her food.

"It wasn't that funny," muttered Amelia, sipping the remnants of her tea, looking out the window at the still awful weather.

"Oh my dear, it was!" smiled Delbert, finishing his toast and taking his plate to the sink.

Amelia followed suit and walked over to the Doctor, who encircled his arms around her waist.

"You know what?" she grinned, holding Delbert's face in her hands, "It's a good job I love you!"

And with that, Delbert closed the gap between their faces and kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia stood on the bridge of the RLS Legacy, shouting orders at the repair crew, who still hadn't fully completed repairs on the ship from her disastrous last voyage.

She had eventually managed to prise herself away from her doting and loving partner, who had an appointment at Cresentia University. They had travelled to Cresentia together and had kissed briefly before bidding their goodbyes, Delbert promising to visit her on his way home.

She was now waiting for her final crew list, including a new first mate. She saddened at the prospect of replacing Mr. Arrow, but she knew it had to be done. She also was awaiting the arrival of an astrophysicist to aid her in plotting a safe course through the treacherous system of Melcore, ready for her departure in a few days. She also had to organise supplies and fill in launch paperwork.

She sighed; this was going to be a long day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Delbert was sat in the office of the Head of the Astrophysicist Department at the university. He had once held the position himself (long ago), but had retired to an advisor, simply because he couldn't be bothered with the extra work.

The current Head was a human male with fair hair named Dr Jonathon Kelly, who had been Delbert's choice as his replacement and had held the position since.

"Delbert, its good you could make it!" he smiled as he finished signing a pile of papers, "Sorry for the wait, paperwork, you know how it gets."

Delbert nodded, wincing. He did, and certainly hadn't enjoyed it. "Now, what could possibly require you to bring me in to help you?" he questioned, "You're certainly capable enough to manage 99.9% of problems by yourself!"

"Well, it's not a problem, but more of a favour. The Navy requested that we send an astrophysicist to go on a voyage to the Melcore system, and they asked that I go. Unfortunately, I am occupied overseeing another project at this current time, so I needed an astrophysicist of equal (or perhaps greater) ability. There was only one man – or rather Canid – that fit the bill... you" he finished, pointing a single finger at Doppler.

"Well, Jon, I'm flattered, and of course I'll accept. But on one promise," he paused, as Jon nodded his head, "You accept that we are totally equal on ability, if anything I have become a little rusty!"

"We are not having this argument again!" Jon chuckled, passing a sheet of paper to his friend.

"These are the terms of the voyage", he added as Delbert picked up the sheet.

As he scanned the page, three phrases shot out at him:

'RLS Legacy'

'Four weeks'

'Captain Amelia Smollet'

A smile slowly spread across his face, as realisation sunk in.

"What?" asked the mildly confused Jon.

"Oh, it's nothing, It's just... oh never mind!"

**Authors Note: **Yeah! 2 chapters in one day! Go me! I just want to warn you, this one may drag on a bit, just hang on tight it will get better soon... I PROMISE! R&R please! Constructive criticism/comments welcome, but don't get nasty!

Thanks for reading!

Robbingswine


End file.
